


Simple

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship is quite simple.<br/>You like him. You don't know if he likes you back. But you're good friends.<br/>That's why you decided to write down all your feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Your relationship is quite simple.

You like him. You don't know if he likes you back. But you're good friends.

You like to help him out at the club as much as you can - you like to cheer them on, and you like to help out cleaning after practice is done. You like going to their practice matches, and you like watching them play.

But mostly, you like watching him play.

He always does his best, and he supports the others as much as he can. You admire his motivation, his passion, his leadership. You admire him.

The way you became friends is quite simple as well. A school project. You chat with other classmates sometimes, but you're not really friends with any of them, so you were a bit nervous about who would be paired with you. But you ended up with him, and since you didn't know him at all, you were a bit worried about how would he approach the work.

You both worked with love on it. Everything you did for it, even studying, you did together. Easy to say, you had fun, even if the time you passed together was limited by practice. To be faster, you waited for him during practice when you had to work on the project, and you helped out cleaning. You easily made friends with some of the other guys in the club too, but your eyes were always, and always are, glued to him.

 

Your relationship is quite simple.

You didn't fall immediately in love. You got to know him better slowly, and chatting with him was always so easy, no matter what. Day after day, you found out new things about him you didn't notice. He's charming. He's friendly. He's reliable. And, you can't really lie to yourself, he's pretty handsome too.

You blushed so hard at the realization. You had a crush on him. You started being more aware of every single thing you said and did when with him, and every word he said, every look he gave you, everything made your heart jump. In the end, though, you always thought that it was only your mind, that there was no way he could have a crush on you.

So you just kept those feelings inside, content with just being able to spend time with him in the first place.

It was starting to wear you down, though. Your heart ached with every look he gave to other girls, even though you knew they didn't really mean anything, and overthinking his actions kept you awake at night, wondering whether or not he liked you back.

 

That's why you decided to write down all your feelings for him.

And that's why you want to give it to him. You know you wouldn't be able to talk properly if you were to confess to him. So you'd only have to give him the letter, tell him you'd wait for his answer, and go away before he could read it in front of you. It would embarrass you too much, otherwise.

The real problem, now, is finding a way to give it to him when no one's around, and before he goes to practice. Class just ended, and even though everything's in your backpack, you don't get up yet. You can see him talking with someone, and you wonder if you should ask him to wait until everyone's gone to give him something...

But a girl who just entered the class approached him, and you can see him get out with her.

You're sure you saw her somewhere, together with him too... isn't she the captain of the girls' volleyball club?

You sigh, before taking your backpack and getting outside.

The hallways are almost empty already - how much time did you spend daydreaming? - which makes it easier for you. You don't really feel like being in a crowd. Taking out the letter from your backpack, you look at it while descending the stairs.

Seems like you're going to have to wait before giving it to him...

You sigh, stopping after the first flight of stairs. You close your eyes to recollect yourself for a second - tomorrow you'll be more lucky, surely - but you hear faint voices coming from somewhere. Looking over the railing, on the floor below, you can see Daichi and the girl, with the corner of your eye. You go down a few steps, to be able to hear better.

«...in't think you... I... I like you too, Yui.» The letter slips out of your fingers.

You can just see him blushing slightly, a wide smile on his face, and you can hear your heart breaking. Shaking, you bend down to grab the letter, before slowly going up the stairs and walking through the corridor. You can use another set of stairs, you don't want to risk getting seen by him when you can't do anything to stop the tears.

 

Your relationship is quite simple.

You like him. He doesn't like you back.


End file.
